You Cannot Comprehend What We Do
by angelus cado
Summary: *LJ Wishlist fic* Kendra and Sam Zabuto get into a little bit of trouble in Las Vegas.  Gil Grissom tries to investigate.  One-shot.


**Fandom:** Buffy/CSI

**Characters: **Kendra/Grissom

**Prompt:** Kendra kept her eyes on the table in front of her and didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to the people who had just arrested her Watcher for child endangerment. This wasn't in the handbook.

She and her Watcher had gone everywhere along Mexico and the southern United States tracking down various things to slay. Up until now, she and her Watcher had been able to move without being bothered by the authorities. Kendra assumed that it was the Council's doing – once their names popped up in a search the Council dispatched someone to tell the authorities to cease and desist unless they wanted to suffer dire consequence.

That is, until they reached Las Vegas, Nevada.

Kendra dkepy her eyes on the table in front of her and didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to the people who had just arrested her Watcher for child endangerment.

This wasn't in the handbook.

"My name is Gil Grissom," the man said, sitting across from Kendra. "Do you know why you're here?"

He was gray-haired and Mr. Zabuto would have described him as rotund. His voice was soft and kind, although it held a note of curiosity that put Kendra on edge. Curiosity around anything regarding the Council always put Kendra on edge. She could feel his gaze on her and she was determined to keep her eyes lowered.

"I am here because you have arrested my guardian," Kendra replied, her voice curt. She had to resist the urge to call Mr. Zabuto her Watcher, which was far more natural than calling him her guardian.

"Do you know why we have arrested your guardian?" Mr. Grissom asked.

"You are accusing him of endangering my life," Kendra replied.

"That's correct," Mr. Grissom said. "Do you know why we believe he is endangering your life?"

"You say he is putting me in dangerous situations that no child should be put in," Kendra replied. She looked up at him, finally. Kendra was a little satisfied to see that he seemed surprised at the intensity of her gaze.

"Right," Mr. Grissom said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "We want to make sure that you are not put in any danger. We want to get your side of the story. One of my associates is questioning Mr. Zabuto now."

"You cannot even begin to comprehend what we do," Kendra said stiffly.

"Why is that?" Grissom asked.

"Because your mind is cemented in the mundane," Kendra replied. She could tell just by looking at him that this man was intelligent, but his mind was deeply entrenched in the mundane world. He wouldn't be able to comprehend what she did, what the Slayer was, what the Council dealt with.

She hoped she could get him to understand without revealing her secret. Mr. Zabuto would be very disappointed in her if she did.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Grissom asked. Kendra could tell that she had his attention, the curious tone entering his voice again.

"You would not understand," Kendra said. She wished that she had Buffy Summers' way with words sometimes – Kendra was certain that the blonde woman she had met once would be able to talk her way around this man with almost no problems and she and her Watcher would have been out of there in no time flat. However, she was not Buffy Summers and she did not have the blonde's verbal skills. She would have to play up to her own strengths in order to get out of this unscathed.

She was hoping that the Council was already putting calls in so that she wouldn't have to stall much longer.

"You already said that," Mr. Grissom said. "Why don't you try to help me understand what you do?"

"To do that, you would have to open your mind," Kendra replied.

"Open my mind to what?" Mr. Grissom asked.

"Open your mind to things other than the mundane science you hold so dear," Kendra replied. Mr. Grissom looked puzzled, but before he could say anything else, Cpt. Brass knocked on the door before motioning for Mr. Grissom to step out into the hallway.

"What is it, Brass?" Mr. Grissom asked, once the door was closed behind him.

"We just got a call," Brass said. "We're supposed to let Zabuto and the girl go, effective immediately, and they are to be left alone for the duration of their stay."

"Where did this call come from?" Grissom asked, glancing back at Kendra. She was watching them, and Grissom idly wondered if she could read lips.

"High up," Brass replied. "Diplomatic immunity high up."

"I see," Grissom said. "I guess I'll, ah, go and deliver the good news."

"For them," Brass said with a snort before he headed to the interrogation room where Mr. Zabuto was being held. Grissom sighed and headed back into the room. Even though her gaze was still lowered, Grissom could see Kendra's head move just slightly in his direction.

"Well, you must have friends in high places," Grissom said. "You and your guardian are free to go."

"Thank you," Kendra said. There was no arrogance, no smugness, just a quiet acceptance of the situation. She got up from her seat and left without a backwards glance, meeting up with Mr. Zabuto in the hallway.

Grissom watched them interact. It was a stark contrast compared to the reports they had received that had spurred on the investigations. No one was that good of an actor – there was general care there, much different from the reports of the man forcing the girl to fight multiple assailants with no care to her abilities or potential injuries.

Curious. Perhaps Kendra had been correct in her assessment that he wouldn't be able to comprehend what they did.


End file.
